Prince James
'Prince James '''is the prince of Boneus and a supporting character in the episode ''Space Adventure in the Nature Dragon franchise. Background Prince James was the first-born of King and Queen Bone VIII. However, James spent most of his time with his mother since his father was cold, selfish, and tyrannical. His mother raised James to be a proper and civilized man who would treat his people with respect and kindness. After his father was killed, James mourned his father's death, hoping that he could've changed before making a mistake which led to his downfall. Luckily, with his father away from the throne, James took over and ruled Boneus. His people strongly respected and loved James. As the years went by, ruling Boneus was peaceful and quiet. Unfortunately, Turmoil killed Urfo's mother and then conquered Boneus. James didn't know what to do. He was hoping that someone would defeat Turmoil and save the galaxy from her wrath. Personality According to James himself, he is absolutely nothing like his father. With his kind and nurturing mother raising him, James was calm, civilized, graceful, and sweet. By the time, James was 15, he learned to tolerate his father's cruel and tyrannical behavior. Aside from all of that, he loved his father very much and he knew that there was some good in his heart. In fact when James meets somebody and they treat him and his family with no respect, he tolerates it and gives them a chance to redeem themselves to his family and friends. James is extremely kind to everyone he meets, even those who are poor or struggling because after learning that Jenkins and her family were struggling, he decided to let her and her family live with him. He especially loved Mrs. Jenkins' kindness towards him and his servants. James is mostly calm and peaceful. He mostly focuses on the bright side and doesn't think about any problems. Physical appearance Prince James is an alien dog that has golden fur and wears a black tuxedo. Actually, Prince James looks like a Golden Retriever but in the inside of his skin, he's an alien. Powers and abilities * '''Dog Physiology: '''Prince James is an anthropomorphic dog. * '''Alien Physiology: '''Prince James is half dog, half alien. * '''Excellent Swordsmanship: '''As Prince James walked into Commander Vulcan's ship, he had a sword seethed into his left pocket. Judging from that, he must've mastered all of the arts of fencing, * '''Athletic Strength: '''Prince James was born with tremendous strength. * '''Athletic Speed: '''Prince James was born with tremendous speed as well. Appearances Space Adventure Prince James is seen after Turmoil's death. He is seen walking into Commander Vulcan's ship with Mrs. Jenkins after she reveals to her son that she became the castle's maid. He subsequently went to Hugo's party afterwards The Nature Dragon: The Series Prince James will appear in the upcoming episodes of the cartoon series. Category:Article of the week Category:Dogs Category:Heroes Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Wooten characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Princes Category:TV Animation characters Category:English characters Category:Royalty Category:Teenagers Category:Siblings Category:European characters Category:Animated characters Category:Nobility Category:Swordsmen Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Mentors